


Zelenka Saves the Day

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Trapped, Zelenka is unappreciated, Zelenka saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: For blue_raven’s birthday. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_raven/gifts).



> For blue_raven’s birthday. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Zelenka pushed his glasses back up his nose and cursed in Czech as the readings continued to hit the red. This was not going well. McKay and Sheppard were trapped on the other side of the door. The side with the about-to-explode-any-second Ancient device. Or “big blue thing” as Sheppard had dubbed it, whilst trying to stem the bleeding from the cut on McKay’s arm caused by shrapnel as the pod holding the device had flown off the minute they’d stepped into the room. The door of which had now resolutely locked itself behind them.

“Do something,” Ronon growled behind him. Zelenka waved his hand behind him in as dismissive a way as he knew how. He _was_ doing something, but like McKay he knew that explaining it would take longer than actually doing it. He pulled apart the door controls and began rewiring it, trusting that the adrenaline would help him focus for once; there was a reason he wasn’t on an off-world team and although he’d never tell this to McKay, he was impressed how much the other man had adapted to it. But he was more than happy holding the fort in Atlantis – after all, it wasn’t as if Atlantis was particularly safe half the time either.

Zelenka smiled to himself. This was far simpler than he had been expecting – all he needed was to swap the fourth and sixth crystals and reroute power from the third and the device would shut down  
and the door would open. He glanced at the countdown clock – two minutes. If he waited a few more seconds, it would look better – a more miraculous rescue and maybe he’d get a bit of the credit for a change.

“Well?” Ronon huffed behind him, but he ignored it.

“Almost,” he muttered and then he launched into action, rerouting, moving, shifting, and finally succeeding in stopping the explosion before it happened. He turned around in triumph as the door slid open, only to find Ronon, Sheppard and McKay talking animatedly, his contribution forgotten.

“Oh well,” Zelenka murmured, “at least _I_ know who really saved the day.”


End file.
